


anew.

by medelrey



Series: Full [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy, a little violence? I guess, a very small part at the end, it's also a fair bit fluffy because i am WEAK, it's very minor, no birth or miscarriage., slight age kink, slight butt stuff, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medelrey/pseuds/medelrey
Summary: They take their chambers together — there is no point in being apart. The bond screeches when Kylo and Rey are separated and it is a consequence neither wishes to recognize. They are tied together, intertwined; one cannot live without the other. Rey clings to him when they fall into their plush mattress, the sheets and duvets swallowing their bodies. “Kylo,” Rey murmurs, gracefully sliding her legs over his hips so she straddles him.“Rey,” he replies, inching his fingers up her thighs, pushing up the silken night gown until her perfect cunt lies exposed to him. “You’ve always been so beautiful. Even when you had no idea what you were capable of.”She leans down to kiss him fiercely, sealing their fates once more.(sequel to Full.)





	anew.

**Author's Note:**

> I was...just feeling inspired. this is also dedicated to my beautiful friend brooke who is always happy to receive 3am texts about adam driver and reylo. and also spent a good portion of her time on vacation reading excerpts from my fics. she's literally THE BEST. 
> 
> this can be read alone or as a sequel to the first part in this series. I hope you all enjoy!

They rule together in robes of black and burgundy satin and silks, the stitching immaculate as the fabrics coat their bodies and fall across their skin. Rey looks every bit an empress, her hair long and dark, half of it knotted at the top of her head like an intricate crown. Her face is stone, always, never wavering. She is a queen of ice on the outside, stoic and commanding. Her eyes are harshly rimmed with kohl, her lashes impossibly long. She loves to command and rule, to dispense justice where it is needed and reward loyalty when it is due. Kylo tells her all the time this is what she was meant for. He sends her images of their galaxy through the bond — a dark castle on a planet, a new capital, a buzzing city that flits beneath their palace. Crowds worshipping at their feet and Rey drowning in admiration from their people. This is the world they will build together.

xxx

She thought destruction was what awaited her, but she will rebuild with her emperor at her side. She takes his hand, as she always does, when they are wed and crowned on the very same day. Rey doesn’t think of the friends who have found new purpose now. She does not even miss them. How could she when she is in a crowd of twenty thousand cheering citizens, chanting her name, filling that awful, dark part of her that fears rejection still? She sits facing Kylo, down on their knees together in front of everyone, as if to say _we shall only bow to each other and no one else._ The silver coronet ladened with the finest jewels is lowered on her head, sealing her fate for all the world to see. She smirks when Kylo is crowned Emperor — the title of Supreme Leader is useless to him, he says, what power does he really have with something so blatantly made up? Rey grins and tells him he has all the power in the world — he can burn cities and planets to the ground in an instant if he wishes. That’s what matters. “Eyes on me,” she mouths, instilling herself as an anchor.

***

The coronation feast is in excess. There are tables and tables of food: sweets, savory meats, rich and ripe vegetables and harsh and light wines. It is more than Rey has ever seen in her life and she _hates_ that. It feeds through the bond, wide open like a flood, her anger besting her in this moment until Kylo wraps one hand around the back of her neck, lips at her ear: _hush now, beautiful girl, the world belongs to you. You will have everything._ He towers over her, long and broad, lanky, his darkened form casting shadows in front of where Rey stands. It is utterly possessive and he’s hardly touching her. She eyes him and then the tables once more. He is right.

***

Kylo feeds her from his hand, slick juice from the fruit dripping from his wrist as he presses it to Rey’s sweet lips. She moans in pleasure when it touches her taste buds, unable to recall anything quite so nice, even on the Resistance Base where food had never been an issue. He cuts something new up for her before he spreads it on his fingers, letting her mouth draw his digits in to suck them clean. Rey can feel the excess dribble from the side of her mouth, leaving a trail of stickiness across her jaw and neck before it dips to run down the front of her chest. It is now Kylo who looks starved and denied. He looks as hungry as Rey has always been. Rey hooks a leg around his hip, pulling him in closer as greedy little fingers work their way to the fruit tray beside her head. “More,” she says. “Please.” After a beat.

***

They take their chambers together — there is no point in being apart. The bond screeches when Kylo and Rey are separated and it is a consequence neither wishes to recognize. They are tied together, intertwined; one cannot live without the other. Rey clings to him when they fall into their plush mattress, the sheets and duvets swallowing their bodies. “Kylo,” Rey murmurs, gracefully sliding her legs over his hips so she straddles him.

“Rey,” he replies, inching his fingers up her thighs, pushing up the silken night gown until her perfect cunt lies exposed to him. “You’ve always been so beautiful. Even when you had no idea what you were capable of.”

She leans down to kiss him fiercely, sealing their fates once more.

***

The emperor and his empress are slow to rise in the morning, preferring to spend the early hours in sleepy pleasure. Kylo rises before Rey, his little scavenger finds comfort in her rest after all her difficult years. She no longer has to be up at sunrise to have food. But he always gets antsy, wanting her awake with him, to have her attention — to have her hazel eyes staring at him like he’s all she needs.

He wakes her gently, curling his body around hers, hands draping over her chest. He palms her breasts slowly, sighing as Rey’s flesh molds to his own. Her tits are small but pert, fitting perfectly in the palm of his hand. She was made for him, carved with his form in mind — Kylo is sure of it. He peppers kisses across her shoulder, lips trailing every inch of skin he can reach before he turns Rey to her back, moving slowly down so that he slips between her thighs.

Kylo always loves the way his girl tastes, licking long stripes up and down her center until she’s bucking and sobbing with _how badly_ she wants to come, back bowing in a sharp curve as she presses herself down on his tongue. He’s too happy to let it slip inside her as Rey fists her tiny hands in his hair as her thighs tighten around his head, caging him in so he _can’t_ stop, _can’t_ get away, so that his tongue is the _only_ thing she knows. She cries out his name when she comes, heels digging into his shoulder blades as she rides it out.

He lays between her legs, cheek pressed against her thigh, his face still damp with her orgasm. Kylo watches Rey’s face with lidded eyes, brown irises searing as he watches her reactions when his hand strokes up and down her center. Her pretty cunt is swollen with arousal and she’s absolutely _dripping_ , coating his fingers where he touches her. “The way you taste, Rey...” he mumbles into her skin as he slips his index finger inside her once more. “The way you smell.” His tone is reverant. 

Kylo groans, nipping her skin with his teeth as he drags his finger out of her and upwards until he reaches her clit.

Rey whimpers and bucks her hips against him, “Too sensitive,” she whispers, reaching down to tangle her hand in Kylo’s hair.

“I know,” he croons, moving his ministrations lower before he rises to his knees, throat going dry at the sight of Rey spread so bare and wantonly before him. Her wetness pools at the base of her cunt, staining the sheets below her. He takes a deep breath through his nose as he spreads it messily on her thighs, entranced by the way it dries and leaves a slick sheen on her tanned skin.

“Want you,” he says, trembling with desire as he dips his thumb into her entrance. Rey rocks against it with a moan before he drags it downward, dripping with wetness, past her perineum to the tight ring of muscles that seem so deliciously forbidden. “All of you.”

Rey’s breath hitches when Kylo presses against it, though he does not enter her.

“Yes,” she breathes.

***

Rey does not expect denunciation from the galaxy, even if comes in the form of a lone planet. It has a population large enough that it makes her blood boil that any citizen would dare have the audacity to oppose their rightful rulers in a _new world_. She watches her empire’s base be destroyed via Hux’s holovid and tightens her fists in anger.

“Destroy them,” she commands, standing from her position in Kylo’s lap where she had been perched upon their shared throne. Rey’s bare feet bounce across the smooth floor in her fury as she approaches the redheaded general.

“ — Empress, if I could...” Hux begins, “There might be one other...”

His throat constricts before he can say anything else. Hux’s face turns a deep red as Kylo takes his place behind Rey, his hand wrapped gently around the back of her neck. It is terrifying how sweetly he touches his queen when he is strangling a man at her feet and yet it feels as though it is the most natural thing in the world.

“It was not a suggestion,” Kylo says, voice raw. “It was an order.” He releases Hux without another word, the man remaining on his knees in his rulers’ shadows.

***

Rey always thinks her name sounds like a prayer on Kylo’s lips. It sounds best when his mouth is dark pink and bruised with her harsh kisses and the bites she leaves with her teeth. It sounds best when he has her pressed to her knees, hands locked in her long hair, thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. He fucks her throat with no qualms, fingers moving to trace her jaw gently, coaxing it open so that he might slide deeper. The emperor always calls out for her, over and over, grunting her name when her nose presses to the thatch of hair his pubic bone.

She’s so absolutely _good_ for him, his little scavenger, _his_ empress, moaning and mewling around his length as tears stream down her cheeks from lack of oxygen and the way he gags her. Maybe it should feel like a punishment but it doesn’t — not with how he’s telling her _you are everything, I’ve waited my entire life for you, I would burn down the galaxy for you_ before his words turn filthy, _Rey, I’d fuck you forever, you take my cock so well, don’t you, sweetheart? Is this what you’ve wanted? Tongue out, Rey, and swallow._

Rey keens and heaves for breath when Kylo releases his hold on her, her hazel eyes wide and watching Kylo as he takes his length into his hand and pumps, fisting himself _up and down and up and down_ until he spends himself on her taste buds. She adores the taste of him, lapping it up and catching what slips out of the side of her mouth, licking it greedily off her thumb.

***

Perhaps they are depraved. Perhaps they are greedy. Perhaps they are simply devoted. It is a mix of all three. “Do you hear the way they cheer for us?” Kylo whispers, pressing his left hand flat against the glass next to Rey’s head.

“Mmm,” she hums.

“It is how it should be. You were meant to stand by my side.”

Rey fits her fingers into the empty spaces between his, nodding. “Always.”

“Have you everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

“Nearly.”

***

Rey asks to take a ship to see the planet that’s in active rebellion destroyed. She demands it to be just _her and the emperor_ , as it always should be — as it always will be. She’s in a new role but she’s still Rey, still the same little scavenger from Jakku that begged and pleaded for a place to belong. Still a pilot.

Kylo stands behind her, hand braced on the back of her neck, fingers playing in the stray strands of hair as they watch fire rain down, burning the city to the ground and all those that inhabit it. She _almost_ wishes they were on the ground watching those who dared claim she and Kylo have no _right_ to rule fall where they stand. She'd like to see them fall at her feet in something  _other_ than reverence. 

“No,” Kylo says immediately, sensing her thoughts as soon as she thinks them. Her mind is just as much his and his hold on her tightens reflexively. “Absolutely not. You’ll stay here. It’s too dangerous.”

“I know,” Rey replies, bottom lip pouting out. “I just…”

He shushes her with a finger to her lips.

Kylo fists the back of her tunic in his free hand, sliding it up so he can touch the smooth surface of her skin as his leans forward to press his lips to the nape of her neck. “You did this,” he whispers, “This is all you.”

She can’t help the whimpering moan that falls from her lips.

He takes her there, hard and heavy, fingertips bruising her hips as he thrusts his cock into her from behind, sliding deep inside her cunt. The explosions from below shake their ship and it only sends Rey _higher_ , encouraging her to move, to thrust her hips back to his so he can bury himself within her cunt. Her toes skim the surface of the floor as Kylo fucks her, pushing her up against the control panel of the ship, breath fogging up the view panel. “Harder,” she whispers, leveraging as she bends over fully, winding her hand between her legs to rub at her clit. She still finds it incredible to _feel_ Kylo’s length sliding in and out of her when she touches herself. It’s enough to send both of them falling over the edge of oblivion.

She comes when the final explosion rings out, signaling the end of those who would oppose them.

***

Rey lays her hands flat across her swollen belly, padding lightly around the room as Kylo sits at the desk in the center of the room. There’s work to be done but he can’t take his eyes off Rey for more than a second to even think about starting it.

He’s entranced with the way she moves slowly now, her back arched with the growing baby in her belly. She carries their heir, a _strong_ one, if what they both feel through the bond is anything to judge by.

“I have everything I wanted,” Rey says, face lighting up into a smile — one that isn’t cruel or bent on creating or destroying — one that is just peace.  “Do you?”

“Yes,” he murmurs, holding his hand out to her. “I do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i adore your kudos and comments; they push me to write more! as always, you can send prompts to me on tumblr. find me @ ycungreylo.


End file.
